Segunda oportunidad
by Fany Bane
Summary: Porque a pesar de lo atroz que pudieron o fueron sus acciones, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.


**Disclaimer: Carrie es propiedad de Stephen King, yo no gano nada al publicar esto.**

* * *

Carrie White había sido escoria la mayor parte de su vida, sufriendo menosprecios y burlas desde que tenía memoria. Era un blanco de burlas, aquella cabeza de turco con la que todos contaban.

Su hermoso vestido de terciopelo había robado miradas, más aun cuando notaron que era ella la que lo portaba, del brazo de Tommy Ross.

Hasta el momento estaba resultando una noche hermosa. Miss Desjardin había ido con ella para disculpase, sus compañeros se habían portado de una manera muy agradable, le había gastado una broma a Norma Watson, inclusive. Y Tommy le había dicho que se veía linda.

_Tommy Ross, creía que ella era linda._

Todo era simplemente perfecto.

-¡Tommy, estamos entre los candidatos! –dijo boquiabierta a su acompañante, una vez que le habían entregado las papeletas y revisara el nombre de los candidatos con el caluroso y falso _¡Suerte! _que le había deseado Norma.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. –la voz de su acompañante salió suave, relajada y divertida. –Por lo visto, a uno lo embarcan sin preguntarle nada. Bienvenida a bordo, ¿rechazamos la nominación?

Carrie se mordió el labio, y tuvo por un instante el impulso de preguntarle a Tommy si él quería, con la esperanza de que respondiera que no. La noche iba bien, _¿para qué forzar más las cosas? _Tenía un presentimiento, y lo seguiría por primera vez.

-Por favor, tengo que regresar a casa temprano.

Ross asintió, y se levanto hacia la mesa de los jueces, donde estaban sentadas Norma y Tina Blake. Lo vio conversando con ellas, al igual que las expresiones de molestia y persuasión que componían las chicas.

_(Seguramente tratan de convencerlo para que sigamos…)_

-Señores y señoras, ha habido un cambio de último minuto. –anunciaba por el micrófono, Vic Mooney, justo al mismo tiempo que Tommy tomaba asiento junto a ella. –Nuestros candidatos, Carrie White y Tommy Ross han decidido dejar la competencia. –todo mundo volteo hacia ellos para verlos sorprendidos. ¿Quién rechazaba semejante nominación? Solo Carietta White. –Así que ignoren el nombre de esos idiotas y continúen.

-¡Eres fantástica, Carrie! –grito Myra Crewes, asiendo uso de su apoyo simbólico, tal y como lo había hecho al inicio. – ¡Date a respetar, pocas lo hacemos!

Las risas de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar, y Carrie se sorprendió al encontrarse riendo junto con ellos. ¡Qué bien se sentía formar parte de unas risas tan sinceras!

-¿Haces los honores? –pregunto Tommy extendiéndole la papeleta con los candidatos junto con un lápiz.

-Son más de tu grupo que del mío, vota tú. –rechazo ella con amabilidad, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida. Su acompañante se encogió de hombros haciendo un círculo, rodeando los nombres de Frank y Jessica.

Los miembros de la Honor Society no tardaron en aparecer, recogiendo las papeletas previamente dobladas, llevándolas a la mesa de los profesores.

-Entonces… ¿Iras al Kelly Fruit conmigo al terminar el baile? –Carrie dudo un instante. Aun tenía que regresar a casa con su madre y enfrentarla _de una vez por todas. _Al diablo, ella iría y que su madre friera espárragos.

-Claro.

Tommy sonrió, y la orquesta de Billy Bosnan comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la mirada de los asistentes para el escenario, donde Vic se aclaraba la voz para dar a conocer los resultados.

-Los ganadores, por más de 30 votos son... –miro el papel que traía en la mano, como si quisiera asegurarse de decirlo bien. –Frank Grier y Jessica MacLean.

Los aplausos estallaron y retumbaron con fuerza en todo el gimnasio, vitoreando con alegría a sus compañeros. Carrie se pregunto por un momento, mientras aplaudía, que sentiría si fuera Jessica. Que sentiría si todos los aplausos que recibía la ruborizada chica fueran para ella. Como seria el tener aquel cetro de aluminio y la capa roja con cuello de piel de perro sobre su espalda y cuello.

Nunca lo sabría.

Volteo a ver a Tommy, que miraba con una gran sonrisa a los ganadores, haciéndole señas a Frank para felicitarlo _(Se alegra por su amigo) _antes de voltear hacia ella y tomar su mano sobre la mesa para darle un suave apretón.

Su mente voló, completamente derretida por tan simple y banal gesto, casi sin escuchar la voz atronadora de Vic en el micrófono. Tampoco escucho a la banda que tocaba el himno de la escuela, festejando a los reyes del baile. Así como tampoco escucho el sonido metálico de los baldes al soltarse y derramar la sangre sobre los ganadores.

Lo que la despertó de tan momentánea y bella ensoñación, fue el nuevo y brusco apretón que dio Tommy en su mano causado por la sorpresa de ver tan bizarro espectáculo.

Volteo hacia el escenario, horrorizándose (_La sangre, la sangre… ¡Oh mamá! Mira la sangre…) _por completo al ver a Jessica y a Frank cubiertos de líquido rojo.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Y entonces vinieron las risas. Carrie estaba asustada mientras los escuchaba reír, de una manera que creía que era exclusivamente para ella. Se trataba de una risa cruel, malvada. Burlona e hilarante que solo provoca a los demás el seguirla.

Ella no la siguió. Sabía perfectamente lo mal que se sentía, la sensación de impotencia combinada con rabia que producía la humillación.

Aparto la mirada de sus compañeros, y la fijo en Jessica. El aspecto del blanco de sus ojos en contraste con el rojo que la cubría le era repulsivo. Imaginaba como debía de sentirse, al fin y al cabo, de ella también se habían reído. Ella también había estado cubierta de sangre.

-¿Carrie? –era Tommy. La miraba entre confundido y apenado. El también se había burlado y recién caía en cuenta lo mal que debía de sentarle la escena a su compañera.

Ella solo negó con tristeza, y se levanto para seguir a la chica cubierta de sangre, que había salido corriendo del gimnasio. La encontró llorando justo en las escaleras. Se pregunto porque no se había ido a casa.

-¿White? –pregunto Jessica entre sollozos, al verla sentar a su lado. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte?

-Vine a ver si estabas bien. –Carrie ignoro el tono agresivo de la chica, de verdad le preocupaba. Jessica le miro como si un tercer ojo le hubiera salido en la frente y este le coqueteara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si hubiera sido yo a la que le hubiera caído la sangre, me gustaría que alguien hiciera esto por mí.

Se quedaron en completo silencio. Ambas mirando el césped con el sonido de la música de adentro retumbando.

-Gracias. –la voz de Jessica fue sincera. Agradecida en su mayor parte.

-De nada. –Carrie le sonrió como pudo. La visión de la sangre le desagradaba.

* * *

Tommy Ross miraba con fijeza a Carrie White, frente suyo en el Kelly Fruit. Se habían ido al baile en cuanto la chica había entrado al gimnasio acompañada de Jessica, y se habían dirigido enseguida al local vacio.

Fiel a su promesa, le había invitado a su compañera una helada root beer y una hamburguesa, que Carrie había mirado como si se tratara de la mejor y más elegante cena que hubiera visto jamás.

-¿Te gusto el baile?

Carrie bajo la mirada avergonzada. Claro que le había gustado, Miss Desjardin había tenido razón, aquel era una de las mejores noches de su vida a pesar de todo.

-Mucho… ¿A ti?

Tommy se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa curvando la comisura de sus labios. –Bastante.

La chica le dio un sorbo a su bebida, un poco cohibida por el brillo en los ojos de Tommy cada vez que la miraba (_El pecado, el pecado…_). Le gustaba en cierta forma, le hacía sentirse especial. Bonita, como él se lo había dicho un par de horas atrás.

-¿Te imaginas si nosotros hubiéramos ganado? –la voz de Tommy fue suave, divagando totalmente.

Carrie lo considero. Aquello habría sido lo peor que le ocurriera en la vida, peor que el que sus compañeras le lanzaran las toallas higiénicas en el baño, peor que esa vez en la que la falda se le había roto en frente de todos.

-Probablemente los habría matado.

Tommy comenzó a reír, complacido por la respuesta.

-Eres graciosa.

Su acompañante se limito a sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada a la mesa. Ella no bromeaba, con su poder se habría deshecho de ellos en un solo instante. Ese hubiera sido el punto sobre la i en definitiva.

Eran las 11:27

* * *

_Y como solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, Carietta White tuvo al final, un final feliz._

_Al regreso de su casa esa noche, se encontró con que su madre había sido arrestada, llevada a un centro mental por atacar a un vecino. Aparentemente, Margaret White había delirado, llamando a todos los santos para que purificaran el alma de todos, para que los protegieran de una bruja que ella repudiaba._

_Como casi llegaba a la mayoría de edad, le fue entregada su herencia, así como la pequeña casa._

_El baile de fin de cursos tuvo más cosas buenas para ella. Comenzó a salir con Tommy Ross, acercándose a él cada vez más y más. Asistieron juntos a la universidad, donde él se dedico en pleno a una carrera en derecho, participando recreativamente en el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad. Ella por su parte, se había entregado a la psicología. Todos creían que era para hacerle memoria a su madre, pero ella tenía sus propias razones._

_También, unos pocos días después del baile, se supo que tanto como Chris __Hargensen y Billy Nolan habían sido los culpables del incidente de la sangre. Habían sido llevados a la correccional y no había vuelto a saber de ellos._

_Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, y la llegada de su hija, Meredith Ross White, de ojos pardos y cabello rubio con expresión risueña, había sido el punto máximo de felicidad que pudo siquiera a llegar soñar. Y solo fue cuestión de semanas, para que notara como su hija se meciera en su cuna, sin que nadie la moviera._

_Si, Carrie White era feliz._


End file.
